


跟經紀人哥哥告白大成功(性轉赫，澈赫 )下

by piggy61235



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy61235/pseuds/piggy61235





	跟經紀人哥哥告白大成功(性轉赫，澈赫 )下

胡攪蠻纏了一陣，金希澈終於答應赫宰，今晚在赫宰家留宿。趁著對方洗澡梳洗，赫宰勢在必得的準備了。可當對方出了浴室，看到希澈審視的目光，赫宰原本鼓起的勇氣又像一時沒了底氣。

怎麼有人這麼難搞？露出腰身的水手服、過短的學生裙、黑長襪、半臥在床上等待…  
這套為了跟金希澈告白研究已久的決勝服打扮，可赫宰看到金希澈現在的表情，她猜想對方八成是要碎念自己幹嘛洗了澡又要重新上妝。

希澈心裡的確有部分是這樣想，沒辦法，誰讓他經紀人和哥哥的身分當太久了，捨不得看赫宰出外忙了一天皮膚也不得好好休息，可身為男人的那部分又對赫宰拚了命的示愛覺得心動。

「你要笑要說教選一個啦！」自覺勾引不成的小姑娘開始自暴自棄。  
可金希澈坐上床，將赫宰散落胸前的長髮攏著撥到另外一邊，撫摸頸部線條。  
「我想說，妳很漂亮。」  
明明是同行到粉絲的尋常恭維，可發話者不同就讓赫宰感到飄飄然，小嘴噘起要索吻，金希澈的吻很磨人，唇舌間繾綣交纏，又移到頸部細細囓咬。赫宰初經人事，學的技巧不過紙上談兵，在親吻間歇間青澀的呻吟和喘息反而分外性感撩人。希澈將她拉到自己懷裡坐進腿間，一隻手攬住赫宰的腰，往衣服裡面摸去。  
「嗯…，是拉這邊噢」傻呼呼的赫宰，還以為希澈是因為不知道怎麼脫她的水手服，所以沒有直接動作，將自己的手覆蓋在希澈的手上，拉下蝴蝶結的一角。  
「不是喔，是發現有小搗蛋沒穿胸罩，正在想該怎麼處理。」希澈又探入沒被完全脫下的水手服裡邊，托起玲瓏的乳房，輕輕揉捏著。  
赫宰驚呼一聲，身體往後緊靠在希澈胸膛上扭動著，刻意用臀部磨贈對方的跨間。  
「哥還沒，完全檢查完…」  
赫宰將希澈的另一隻手帶到自己的裙襬間，羞澀地將大腿微微分開。  
金希澈一摸，沒開口卻輕輕掐住赫宰的下巴，讓她的臉對著自己。  
「因為突然找不到了嘛……嗚！」  
被帶有力道的手按住私處，忍著敏感處的騷動，赫宰的口吻還是一派無辜。  
「還是哥，有看到我的內褲放哪去了？」

希澈的寶貝小女友李赫宰，是個非常固執的麻煩精  
「不行不行，絕對不要！」急著夾緊雙腿，絕不服從。一發現希澈試圖用嘴幫她放鬆，赫宰嚇得像隻要被帶去洗澡的貓。

「我已經準備好了！」  
「妳才沒有，一躺下整個身體都僵硬了。」對金希澈斬釘截鐵，赫宰無言以對。只是喃喃說，那裏洗好多次也擔心不夠乾淨，要是味道不好，不想讓哥…  
「原來妳也知道啊，那還老愛喝草莓牛奶和吃辛辣口味的拉麵。」看到赫宰害羞的樣子就更想欺負她。  
「我最近因為準備回歸，都戒飲料只喝水了啦，三餐也都吃蔬菜沙拉和雞胸肉！！」  
光顧著說話，沒注意到男朋友已經掀開裙子將臉埋進自己腿間，先在大腿裡側舔了一口。  
赫宰一驚，想把對方的頭推開，可受私處直接被舔舐的從未領略的快感攫獲住，不免倒抽一口氣。  
「自己知道餐點該改成纖維和蛋白質很好，但該吃甚麼不讓金造準備，反而去找當紅男團的人氣成員…」赫宰的造型團隊，很神奇也莫名的的不以她，而以金希澈命名。  
「因為東海一直有鍛鍊習慣，知道哪裡買得到好吃的健身餐，而且我們是很多人一起…」  
「妳所謂的很多人，是很多明顯對妳有意思的男生。」  
哥好過分！為什麼偏偏現在挑這件事說，為什麼明明是哥自己亂吃醋，受罰的卻是我。赫宰的抗議都被下身來自口腔的，溫暖濕潤的撫慰轉變為陣陣呻吟。

 

讓赫宰趴在床上，從背後進入她時，充分潤滑的內裡一操就發出連連淫迷的水聲，結實渾圓的臀部雖小，推進時碰撞的充滿彈性觸感令金希澈一時失去了控制的無情抽送。半倘才發現赫宰含著手指不肯吭聲，淚眼汪汪的樣子。希澈忍著加倍欺負赫宰的慾望，哄她，說喊出來也沒關係，赫宰就擔心自己表現得太色，怕希澈不喜歡，胡亂說著已經喜歡哥哥很久了，哥哥之後說不喜歡她會不知道怎麼辦。金希澈特別吃這種毫無意圖的撩撥，翻身讓他們呈坐姿的交合，這樣的姿勢也好擁抱赫宰和說情話，雖然看起來暈呼呼的不知道聽進去多少，可瞧她一下要抱一下要親，就知道已經心安不少。可是當希澈半躺著讓赫宰坐在上方時，她還是羞得不敢自己動，大概是姿勢導致刺激的方向不同，來回推進數下後，赫宰身體往下趴，正好能讓希澈含住粉嫩的乳尖。  
呀！  
赫宰一驚，可上身一時給緊緊抱住離開不了。

寶寶。  
希澈突然這樣喚她。  
…哥哥才是寶寶呢，我又沒有，那個，你還一直吸。

覺得連這時都不忘拌嘴的赫宰真的是可愛的不得了，希澈將她壓到身下，繼續要她。

 

從浴室裡出來就看到床上精神奕奕的講電話的赫宰，希澈難以置信這跟剛才他得從床上撈起筋疲力竭的小女友是同個人。

「所以，剛剛向希澈哥告白了，然後H了。」  
？  
希澈凝眉，剛才耳提面命的秘密戀愛呢，竟然還立刻報告進度，是跟哪個閨密…  
「嗯，哥對我很好…啊他出來了，哥！要不要跟小芬女士說話。」

！？

綽手不及的金希澈，還是故作鎮定的接過赫宰的手機。赫宰媽媽聽上去早就知道女兒對希澈的心意，連連道歉說今後要麻煩希澈照顧的地方更多了。約好會在過年前後探望赫宰的家人後，一結束通話，赫宰就抱緊的希澈的胳膊，像是擔心希澈可能的質問。

「我怕你做完立刻反悔嘛！你們大人不是總有很多藉口，喝醉啦，要考慮現實啊」  
不用掀開被子，希澈就知道這小搗蛋又把睡褲脫了，細嫩的大腿內側夾住希澈的腿。  
「重要的事情本來就該立刻跟家人說，而且我跟小芬女士約好了，會好好照顧妳。」  
「話說回來，小芬女士的酒…」希澈語帶懷疑。  
「是我靈機一動的，小芬完全沒有參與！」赫宰保證。  
「不過和素拉聊天時我有因此得到靈感哈！」  
希澈無奈地用力揉赫宰的頭，這些年來小搗蛋早把希澈的脾氣摸透了，知道他的底線在哪，也知道這些底線基本上都對自己不管用。

熄了燈，才剛抱著赫宰躺下的希澈感覺那顆小腦袋又在自己胸口上蹭呀蹭。

「哥，你忘記bobo了啦。」


End file.
